


Дом у моря

by Scheinbar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: ПостХог аушка, где почти все выжили и пытаются жить дальше.Это скорее не цельный фик, а сборник зарисовок, которые еще и не в хронологическом порядке =)





	1. Chapter 1

\- Поттер, какого хрена ты в моем свитере? - Устало выругался Малфой, пытаясь налить себе кофе в кружку.

\- Ну, моим кто-то вчера вечером вытер пролившееся зелье, и теперь его нельзя носить. - Гарри усмехнулся, схватил с тарелки бутерброд и помахал всем на кухне, шагая в камин.

\- Ты вытер его свитером пролившееся зелье? - Спросил Сириус, недобро щурясь.

\- «Ты пролил зелье?!» - Гневно одним взглядом спросил Северус.

\- А почему вчера вечером Гарри был без свитера? - Задумчиво поинтересовался Ремус.

Драко забрал свою кружку и с достоинством осуществил тактическое отступление в камин. 

=+=+=+=+=

Тедди схватил Сириуса за волосы и радостно угукнул, когда Блэк ойкнул от неожиданности. Они сидели на крыльце, и по словам Ремуса, дышали свежим воздухом. Сириус держал ребенка на коленях и позволял ему играть своими руками. Тедди нравилось, что руки взрослых были гораздо больше, чем у него. Своей ладонью он мог обхватить только один палец! 

В доме что-то взорвалось, зашипело и послышалась сдавленная ругань Ремуса. Снейп все еще молчал, но если бы он уже мог говорить, то наверняка ругань была бы не такая сдавленная. Иногда Сириус совсем не понимал, почему Северус все еще не выставил их всех из дома. Он упорно был против того, чтобы использовать магию и превратить его одноэтажную халупу в некоторое подобие коттеджа, где бы они все могли разместиться. Сейчас сам Снейп ночевал в лаборатории в подвале, Ремус с Тедди и Сириусом занимали комнату, а Драко и Гарри, между прочим имеющие свои собственные дома, ютились на кухне. 

Хлопнула дверь и из дома вышел Северус. Мрачно посмотрел на них двоих и сел рядом. 

Тедди радостно заугукал и потянул ручки к необыкновенно лохматым после взрыва волосам Снейпа. 

=+=+=+=+=+= 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Драко буквально шатало от усталости. После того, как какой-то двинутый последователь Темного Лорда взорвал себя и часть толпы в холле министерства магии, в больнице было очень много пациентов. Все колдомедики работали до глубокой ночи, пока не убедились, что сделали все, что смогли.

\- Не знаю. - Гарри сидел на полу около кабинета Малфоя и задумчиво вертел в руках палочку. - Просто пришел.

\- Отлично. - Драко сел рядом с ним на пол и прислонился спиной к стене. Он так устал, что даже есть не хотелось. Хотелось спать, много, на удобной кровати. Но, скорее всего, он останется на ночь здесь, на кушетке. Так у него будет больше времени на сон, прежде чем утром ему снова придется вернуться к своим обязанностям.

\- Точнее, меня отстранили. - Тихо сказал Гарри. - И я подрался с Роном. Поэтому и отстранили, наверное.

\- Подрался с Уизли? - хмыкнул Драко. - Мне, конечно, не интересно. Но почему?

\- Мы были шагах в пятнадцати, когда он начал колдовать. Почти достали этого мудака! И я понял, что... я хотел, я мог помешать! А Рон просто схватил меня за рукав и потом еще уронил на пол! Малфой, я мог бы спасти их... - Гарри несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, справляясь с вернувшейся злостью.

\- Первый раз Уизли сделал что-то толковое. - Покачал головой Драко. - Открытку ему отправлю.

\- Ты издеваешься? - Неласково уточнил Поттер.

\- Наоборот. - Малфой поднялся на ноги и вошел в кабинет, оставляя дверь открытой. Он задернул шторы и вытащил две кружки, движением палочки отправив чайник на огонь. - Никого бы ты там не спас, шрамоголовый. Заклятье такой силы помноженное на чистое безумие никто бы не остановил.

\- Легко тебе говорить. - Проворчал Поттер, стягивая мантию и оставаясь все в том же свитере Драко.

\- Ну да, легко. После того, как я весь день собирал людей из обугленного мяса. - Малфой плеснул им в чай огневиски и принес кружки ближе к кушетке.

\- Извини. - Через некоторое время сказал Гарри. Он потянулся к Драко и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, закрывая глаза. Малфой повернул голову и зарылся лицом в лохматые волосы Поттера, медленно выдыхая.

\- Давай пить чай и баиньки. - Предложил Драко, когда почувствовал, что их обоих немного отпустило.

=+=+=+=+=+=

Зелье, приготовленное Снейпом, было удивительно мерзким на вкус. Ремус усилием воли сделал последний глоток, завернул крышку и аккуратно поставил пузырек на скамью. Бродяга уже перекинулся и теперь сидел рядом, задрав морду в сторону полной луны. Люпин разделся, аккуратно сложив одежду, чувствуя легкую тошноту. Всего несколько часов, они справятся. 

Ему был виден дом и свет в окне, значит Тедди еще не уснул и Северус скорее всего сидел с ним. Ремус знал, что пока они с Сириусом не вернутся рано утром, Снейп так и будет ждать без сна, сжимая палочку и прислушиваясь. Это было ужасно неправильно! Что его ребенок нуждается в защите от него самого... 

Бродяга ткнулся ему носом в ладонь и лизнул шершавым языком. Ремус слабо улыбнулся ему и потрепал между ушами. 

Ночью океан манил Люпина особенно сильно. Они добежали до берега и он сунул нос в воду, фыркая и слизывая соль. Сириус заворчал и устроился полежать на сухих камнях, не разделяя желания Ремуса мочить лапы. Он наблюдал, как оборотень играет с волнами точно щенок, успевая отбежать за мгновение до того, как вода коснется его шерсти. 

Набегавшись, Люпин лег рядом, положив клыкастую морду ему на холку и тихо урча. Сириус шутливо куснул его за лапу и пошевелил ушами, прислушиваясь. Он слышал океан и сердце Ремуса. Слышал шелест гальки и гул ветра. И где-то далеко он слышал, как закипает вода в чайнике. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

\- Почему я каждое утро вынужден с этим мириться? - задал риторический вопрос Малфой, снова просыпаясь в обнимку с Поттером.

\- Потому что ты теплый? - Пробормотал Гарри, не собираясь убирать голову с его плеча.

\- Домовые эльфы тоже теплые. - Заметил Драко. - Спи с ними.

\- Я не сплю с тобой, Малфой. Мы же договорились. - Гарри улыбнулся, когда Драко опустил руку и начал гладить его по спине.

\- Конечно не спишь. - Согласился Малфой. - Мы договорились. Поэтому мы не обнимаемся, как стыдливые пятикурсники.

\- Конечно не обнимаемся. - Поттер засунул ладонь под футболку Драко и провел теплыми пальцами по его груди.

\- Это разумное соглашение между двумя взрослыми волшебниками. Хорошо, что мы его соблюдаем. - Малфой потерся щекой о его волосы. - Вот сейчас твой член упирается мне в бедро, а мне наплевать. Мы же договорились.

\- Безусловно. - Поттер с тихим стоном подался вперед и вжался в Драко всем телом. - Как хорошо... что мы смогли договориться.

\- Да. Решение не спать друг с другом наше лучшее решение. - Прошептал Малфой в губы Гарри, засовывая руку ему в штаны и обхватывая возбужденный член.


	2. Chapter 2

Обычно Северус радовался возвращению в Хогвартс. Он аппарировал в Хогсмид в конце августа и шел к замку, угадывая в уставшей зелени первые желтые листья. Во время этой прогулки так легко было прикинуться обычным профессором одной из магических школ. Ему было всего тридцать три года, впереди была карьера и долгие годы плодотворной работы и, может быть... нормальная, обыкновенная жизнь? 

Снейп пнул камень и засунул руки в карманы мантии, сердито глядя на хмурое небо. В этом году неприятности начались еще до появления учеников. Чертов Сириус Блэк умудрился сбежать и поднять на уши весь магический мир Британии. Северус ненавидел его за то, что он предал друзей. Ненавидел Люпина и Петтигрю за то, что они его не остановили. Ненавидел Дамблдора, Волан-де-Морта, и мелкого Поттера. Мерлин, как же он ненавидел их всех! И больше всего себя. 

В Хогвртсе было тихо. Не находя в себе сил сейчас разговаривать с директором или Макгонагалл, он сразу же спустился в подземелье и скрылся в своей комнате. Домовые эльфы успели приготовить ее к его возвращению и Снейп выдохнул, признаваясь себе, что он дома. 

Заботы перед началом учебного года всегда были примерно одинаковые. Он проверял общежитие Слизерина и охранные чары на нем. В своем классе вытирал пыль на банках с ингредиентами, проветривал помещения и составлял план дополнительных работ для нескольких студентов, не столь бездарных в зельеварении. Домовые эльфы, зная его требования, помогали ему в лучшем виде, стараясь лишний раз даже не попадаться на глаза. 

Однако в этом году все сразу пошло наперекосяк. В спальнях было грязно и душно, пахло тиной. В аудитории на столах остались каракули учеников. Котлы отказывались блестеть. Северус рвал и метал, пока не услышал за спиной тихое покашливание Миневры. 

\- Северус, вас хотел видеть директор. - Сказала она, укоризненно глядя на мужчину, только что презрительной тирадой запугивавшего домовиков.

\- Я подойду к нему как только освобожусь. - Холодно ответил Снейп.

\- Боюсь, он ждет вас немедленно. - Макгонагалл открыла дверь, приглашая Северуса выйти. Она сопровождала его всю дорогу до статуи горгульи и только там оставила, направившись по своим делам.

\- Северус! Рад, что вы наконец нашли время на старика... - Дамблдор отложил свитки и тепло улыбнулся. Снейп опустился на стул, вопросительно глядя на директора.

\- Чаю? С конфетами? Может, печенье? - Альбус налил ему кружку и подтолкнул ближе тарелку.

\- При всем уважении, профессор. У меня много работы и я хотел бы... - Начал Снейп, но Дамблдор остановил его.

\- У нас еще не было возможности поговорить. Слышал, вы в этом году куда более требовательны к нашим маленьким помощникам. - Директор сверкнул очками. - Полагаю, присутствие рядом со школой дементоров Азкабана могло так на вас повлиять.

\- Дементоров?! - Снейп удивленно смотрел на Дамблдора. - В школе?

\- Министерство настаивает на этом. Надеется, что они помогут уберечь учеников от Сириуса Блэка. Очень рекомендую шоколад, Северус.

Снейп машинально взял плитку и откусил от нее, глядя отсутствующим взглядом. После падения Темного Лорда он сам был близок к заточению в Азкабан. Дементоры наводили на него ужас. Во время допросов он оказался неподалеку от одного и до сих пор помнил оцепенение и тоску, которую они вызывали. И это предстоит ему весь следующий год... 

\- Северус, мальчик мой. - Дамблдор наклонился и положил ладонь поверх руки Снейпа. - Вы должны помнить, что Хогвартс самое безопасное место на Земле. Вы среди друзей.

\- Хотелось бы в это верить. - Северус забрал руку. - Могу я идти? У меня действительно много дел.

После разговора с Директором стало легче. Снейп уступил сладкому и настроение вернулось к привычному уровню ненависти к окружающему миру. Он был уверен, что сможет работать в таком режиме ровно до того момента, как перед дверями в большой зал влетел в Ремуса Люпина. 

\- Прошу прощения... ох! Северус! - Люпин широко, но неуверенно улыбнулся, все еще не убирая руку с его плеча.

\- Что? Откуда? - Снейп заметил, что студенты на них с удивлением смотрят и кивнул в сторону дверей. - Поговорим там.

\- Дамблдор взял меня преподавателем защиты от темных искусств. - Тихо сказал Ремус, пока они шли к преподавательскому столу. - Большая удача для меня.

\- А как же... - Начал Снейп и неопределенно махнул рукой.

\- Маленькая пушистая проблема? - Горько усмехнулся Люпин. - С возрастом становится немного легче. Я надеялся, ты поможешь мне.

\- Я не собираюсь оборачиваться псиной или кем-то еще. - Северус сел за стол, и его даже передернуло от мысли покрыться шерстью и в таком виде бегать по лесу.

\- Ну, я говорил про зелья, но твой вариант звучит забавно. - Ремус улыбнулся, усаживаясь рядом, - Готов поспорить, что если бы ты решил стать анимагом, то обернулся бы в кота.

\- В Хогвартсе и без меня их достаточно. - Северус хмыкнул. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится присутствие Люпина рядом, и их глупый разговор. Возможно потому, что тот единственный из преподавателей был близок ему по возрасту. Именно так Снейп и решил думать.

Какое-то время все было относительно неплохо. Поттер бесил не больше обычного, Малфой, как и прежде, добивался поттеровского внимания. Они перекидывались с Ремусом парой фраз, когда встречались за едой в большом зале. А потом третий курс гриффиндорских идиотов встретился с боггартом. 

Слухи по Хогвартсу разлетаются со скоростью хорошей метлы, и уже вечером Снейп был в курсе произошедшего. Он был готов в тот же момент пойти и применить парочку непростительных, но потом вспомнил, что хоть кто-то должен оставаться ответственным взрослым и решил отложить расправу. 

\- Значит, в одежде Августы Лонгботтом? Тебе это показалось забавным? - С порога рявкнул Северус, пинком открыв дверь в комнату Люпина.

\- По крайней мере, меня ученики не боятся! - Ремус отложил книгу и поднялся из кресла.

\- Они просто про тебя не все знают. - Зло усмехнулся Снейп. - И это только вопрос времени.

\- Вперед. - Пожал плечами Люпин. - Рассказывай. Если тебе это доставит удовольствие.

\- О, только не надо этой драмы! Решил, что ты и без дружков справишься? Зачем тебе твои идиоты, когда ты и один способен вести себя, как полный мудак и кретин и...

В этот момент Люпин поднял палочку, произнес «Агуаменти» и Снейпа окатило ледяной водой. Он замер, вытращив глаза и открыв рот. 

\- Упс. - На лице Ремуса было ни грамма сожаления. - Кажется, вы теперь мокрый, профессор. Куда же вы пойдете в таком виде?

\- Я могу высушить ее, идиот! - Снейп поежился от холода. Люпин сделал несколько шагов и остановился прямо перед ним.

\- Простудишься. Иди в душ. - Тихо сказал он и Северус почувствовал, что по неясным ему причинам неудержимо краснеет. - Не спорь.

\- Это какая-то очередная шутка? Если так, то мне совершенно не смешно. - Так же тихо ответил Снейп, глядя ему в глаза. Все инстинкты кричали, что ему необходимо срочно уйти отсюда, но... он не хотел.

\- Это не шутка. - Ремус улыбнулся. - Если не снимешь мокрую одежду, я сам это сделаю.

Снейп тут же сорвался с места и скрылся в ванной Люпина, стараясь не подскользнуться по дороге. Он оставил мокрую одежду в углу и включил горячую воду. Если бы в Хогвартсе можно было аппарировать, он бы прямо отсюда сбежал бы к себе в комнату. Но к сожалению, ему предстояло выйти из ванной, и судя по всему, сделать это в одном полотенце. 

Наконец он решился и открыл дверь, чтобы снова налететь на Ремуса и обнаружить, что тот целует его, отчаянно прижимая к себе. Северус ошалело замер, а потом зажмурился и потянулся навстречу, сжимая его плечи до синяков и целуя в ответ. Сколько лет назад он последний раз был так близко с другим человеком? 

Губы Ремуса были горячими, щетина колола кожу и от него пахло осенним холодным воздухом. Он был невероятно живым. Снейп разжал руки и опустился ладонями по его груди, чувствуя пальцами мягкую потертую ткань его рубашки. 

\- Как же сложно до тебя достучаться! - Прошептал Люпин, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу и улыбаясь.

\- Зачем тебе? - Невнятно спросил Снейп, не в силах остановить свои руки, которые продолжали блуждать по телу оборотня.

\- А ты точно профессор? Вопросы у тебя такие глупые! - Рассмеялся Ремус и опрокинул Северуса на кровать, падая сверху.

=+=+=+=+=+= 

Снейп каждый день думал, что это сон и боялся проснуться. Боялся, что все развеется и он останется перед Волан-де-Мортом, который залез в его голову и заставил все это пережить для того, чтобы сломать реальностью еще сильнее. И ему было страшно. 

Осень сменилась зимой, и на рождество Ремус вытащил его на астрономическую башню. Они сидели, словно подростки, завернувшись в плед и пили горячий шоколад. Северус был так счастлив, что ему хотелось плакать. Он не мог перестать дотрагиваться до Люпина, словно проверял, что тот настоящий. 

Это не могло длиться долго. И хватило всего одной фразы от Дамблдора - «Я рад, что у вас все хорошо.» - как осознание налетело на Снейпа. Он не мог, не имел права втягивать Ремуса в то, во что превратилась его жизнь. Бывший враг стал его слабым местом, которое Северус не мог позволить себе иметь. 

Он дошел до своей комнаты словно во сне. Близилось полнолуние, и Ремус на несколько дней покинул Хогвартс. Северус упал на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушки, которые еще хранили запах любовника. Глубоко вдохнув этот запах, Снейп решился. 

\- Страница триста девяносто четыре. - Холодно произнес он на следующий день.


End file.
